Black Thorne
by Jerseyswift19
Summary: In a house far away lived a man and his wife, they had just had a little girl who they named Tanya, but when the women had her baby, both her and her husband ran to find a safe place for their daughter to grow up. The last time the women saw her baby girl she whispered, before you and I are united once again you will travel far, meet new friends, run into old friends...
1. Mystery girl

Black Thorne

_In a house far away lived a man and his wife, they had just had a little girl who they named Tanya, but when the women had her baby, both her and her husband ran to find a safe place for their daughter to grow up. The last time the women saw her baby girl she whispered, before you and I are united once again you will travel far, meet new friends, run into old friends, and fall in love! _

Chapter 1: Mystery girl

Tanya's PoV

I was walking around the mall with my two best friends Annabelle (but she prefers Anna) and Taylor…

Of course were not like the normal typical teenage friends, well for one was not human! Anna is a mermaid, Taylor is a forest Fairy, and I am a wolf!

of course everyone at our school looks down on us because they think that we should be with our own kind, you know like fairy's with fairy's mermaids with mermaids and wolves with wolves, but we don't think like that we find that we are stronger together than we are apart…

Though luckily all of our parents are okay with us being friends, they say that if we can put aside our differences to be friends then everyone else can too that it is possible!

Anyway, we were walking around in the mall just laughing and having a good time, when we saw a group of people cornering this kid I think she is the new girl from earlier at school. Blake I think her name is, anyway Blake has blond almost white hair with streaks of pink, blue, and green through her hair. She had purple eyes, and she had a few piercing in her eyebrow, quite a few going down her ears, a lip ring, and a nose ring. Overall, she was scary although as my mom has taught me, it does not matter what some one looks like all that matters is there personality!

Therefore, we walked over to see what was going on, in case you are wondering we go to a school for super naturals so we can learn to control our powers

Anyway, when we walked over all off a sudden the group of people around them dispersed!

What is going on here? I asked

"Oh nothing, we were just telling Blake here about the history of the town right Blake!" said Matt (Matt's a tiger)

Yea, well I am not stupid Matt! Now unless you want you are dad to know about this I suggest that you and you are little friend's runoff and go play somewhere else!

After I said that they just walked away, but I have a feeling that they will try to pull something again.

"Thanks I didn't think that they would ever go away!" said Blake

No problem, well I am Tanya and these are my friends Taylor and Annabelle but she prefers Anna!

"Well it's nice to meet you and as you know I'm Blake, um you guys were at school earlier today."

Yes was us so that you know Taylor here is a forest fairy, Anna is a mermaid and I am a wolf!

"Wait you're a wolf?"

Yea, you seemed surprised!

"Well where I'm from wolves are practically extinct!"

No way, are you sure?

Yea, there's not many where I'm from anyway it was nice meeting you but I've got to get going my moms expecting me to be home for dinner see you around!"

Yea, nice meeting you too, maybe we can all hang out sometime!

"Yea, I'd like that!"

*later that day*

I was at home in my room watching the super natural news of course humans never see this channel…

Anyway as I was watching the news I started to think about my parents well my birth parents, I guess you're probably wondering what I'm talking about so I'll tell you…

My adoptive parents told me that my birth mother brought me to them so raise me.

She told them that a bad person wanted to hurt me.

She wanted me to be safe, so she begged them to take care of me.

And my adoptive mom she cant have kids so she took the offer and raised me like her own but like the good mother that she is she made sure she told me that I was adopted!

At first, I could not believe it than I realized that I remembered how shocked they were when I first went all wolf on them. Ever since then they have been twice as protective of me as they have ever been…

Maybe what Blake said was true maybe wolves are going extinct, but if that is the case then I need to go out and find myself find out who I really am and what I want to do with my life.

Maybe some one is hurting all the wolves like making them go extinct if that is the case then I need to find out where all of them are going!

So now here I am packing my clothes I know that I have enough money to make it on my own because I have saved every penny I have ever gotten even all my paychecks from my summer jobs, birthday money, and Christmas money, plus my allowance so yea all in all I have a lot of money saved up…

In addition, since my parents were out, I was able to take all of my stuff and put it in my Camaro…

My grandparents got it for me for my sweet sixteen and for being a straight a student, so here I am writing a note to my parents, and my friends!

_Dear Mom, Dad, friends, and Family_

_I have decided that I need to go out and find myself, I need to find my inner wolf, and more importantly, I want to find out why my birth parents gave me up._

_I have to know if it was just to protect me or because they did not want me. In addition, yes I will come back so do not worry, I will be safe I will miss you all of you!_

_Just please do not come after me I need to do this by myself, I promise to call as well…_

So now, here I am driving down the road, ready for what could be my greatest adventure yet….

*Later that night*

I had just stopped for the night at what looks to be an old run down town, it looks so old and gloomy, so dark and grey, like it could be an old haunted town or a ghost town. However, I think that is pretty much the same thing!

Anyway, I stopped here to get some gas and stop for the night. I checked into what is a nice little motel, so I set my bag down and turned on my TV that was in my motel room and, I realized that they had the super natural news channel.

Therefore, that means that this old ghost town is a super natural ghost town…

How exciting, maybe I will stay for a little while maybe find someone who knows where all the wolves are.

Though if I am going to be staying I am going to need to get a job maybe a nice little bar I have always liked working at bar's!

~at a bar~

So here, I am the dell it's some bar but is has super naturals everywhere so I'm excited anyway my new boss Trick just showed me everything I need to know about the bar and where everything is in the bar, and told me everything there is to know about being a bartender!

Wow, this is the most boring job ever, I cannot tell you how many people that have either hit on me, asked for my number, or offered to buy me a drink.

I mean at least back home whenever I worked at a bar people knew not to hit on me because they know what I am capable of doing!

Then all of a sudden, a scent that I recognized so well came and hit me full force, it smelt like black cherries and smoke!

Yea, I know it is a weird mix but, I know that scent anywhere and here she is walking in all high and mighty just as if I remember her…

Wow, Kenzi is that you?

"Tanya, oh my gosh you've gotten so big since the last time I saw you, and you're here!" said Kenzi

Yea, I am…

"Um I'm a little confused Kenzi!" "Who is this girl?" asked Bo

"Oh Bo, this is Tanya I babysat her when she was littler, and Tanya this is my best friend Bo!"

Well it is nice to meet you Bo!

"Likewise Tanya, so how long are you in town for?" asked Bo

Ah, I do not know thought that I would stay here for a little while before I head out again, I am mainly here to find out why wolves are going extinct!

"Oh wolves aren't going extinct there just hiding, that and they all tend to stay in packs, I myself only know one wolf who is a lone wolf!" said Bo

Really, who is he?

"That would be Dyson he is a detective, why do you want to know?" asked Bo

I am a wolf and I really want to meet another wolf especially one that could teach me a lot!

"Whoa you're a wolf since when?" asked Kenzi

Since always I guess, I mean I first changed into a wolf when I was fifth teen.

"Oh, ha-ha okay!" said Kenzi

Yea, so where can I find this Dyson person?

"Well he normally hangs out here over by the pool table, yea uh that's him over there!" said Bo

That strong looking person over there playing pool with the blond Valkory

"Yep, that would be D-man Dyson!" said Kenzi

Who is the blond cop?

"Oh that's Tamsin, she is Dyson's new partner!" said Bo

Oh, a new partner, did he work alone before?

"What, oh no um he had a partner but, he got what a lot of people would call a promotion." said Bo

A promotion, well if you do not mind me asking what kind of promotion did he get?

"Oh, he is the new ash for the light fae." Said Kenzi

So, what is he like the leader of the light?

"No, he is the leader of the light!" said Bo

Wow, so he went from being a detective,

To the ash that is crazy.

That is like a lot of responsibility that just dropped on his shoulders!

"Yea, it is a lot of responsibility for him, but so far he is a good ash so far… Better than the last two ashes they were like really bad!" Said Kenzi

Okay, well I think I will go talk to wolf man over there and I will talk to you two later, Kenzi you have my number right?

"Of course I do good luck and try not to get on Tamsin's bad side!" said Kenzi

Okay thanks for the tip, see you later Kenzi and it was nice to meet you Bo!

"Like wise!" said Bo

~over by the pool table~

Wow. Never thought that I would see the day where the big bad wolf himself gets his tail handed to him by a girl!

"Oh really, and who might you be?" asked Dyson

My name does not matter; the only reason I am here is that a very good friend of mine told me that you know almost all the packs, and my "friends" are in one of those packs, and I am trying to find them!

"I could tell you it's just the fact that there are a few wolves that actually go around killing their own kind because they believe that the almighty wolf with give them powers, so until I know who exactly you are then I can not tell you anything!" said Dyson

Fine, I will just go find out from Kenzi then!

"Whoa, wait you know Kenzi!" Dyson

Yea, all my life I have known her!

"Wow mystery girl is friends with Bo and Kenzi, what a surprise!" said Tamsin

Actually, I said I was friends with Kenzi not Bo I only just met Bo so I cannot really call her my friend when I know pretty much nothing about her. I thought that you were a detective!

"I am a detective!" said Tamsin

Really, because if you were then you would not have jumped to conclusions about Bo and I being friends, you would have waited until you had more information before you even said anything! Now why is it such a surprise that I am friends with Kenzi?

"Because it just seems like anyone who are friends with either Bo or Kenzi ends up causing a lot of trouble around here!" "So while we have you here, you cause any trouble and I'll make sure that you will be in a world of pain!" said Tamsin

Well okay, I guess now would be a good time to tell you that I am a wolf and that I am naturally prone to cause trouble and the "friends" that I'm looking for are actually my birth parents!

"Whoa, wait you're a wolf?" "Is that why you wanted to know where all the wolves are?" asked Dyson

Yea, I am a wolf and yes, that is the reason why!

"Now all we need to know is your name!" said Tamsin

Gosh, it is Tanya, Tanya Clearwater.

"Well it's nice to meet you Tanya and you already know I'm Dyson and that is Tamsin!"

Tamsin, now why does that name sound familiar?

"I don't know, why does it?" asked Tamsin

Oh, now I remember why it sounded so familiar, because Kenzi said not to get on your bad side, but I have a feeling I already did that!

"Yea, you probably are on her bad side now!" Said Dyson

"Well, you still have a chance to get back on my good side!" "Look I'll see you around Dyson I got some work to do!" said Tamsin

"Okay, I'll see you at work!" said Dyson

See you around Tamsin!

"Yea, see you around Tina!

It is Tanya!

"Whatever!" said Tamsin?

Well she seems nice.

"Ha-ha, yea she can be pretty mean to people if their unfamiliar to her!" said Dyson

Okay, well can you please tell me where I can find the wolves?

"Yea, but if you don't mind me asking why are you looking for your birth parents if they left you in the first place?" asked Dyson?

I was adopted my mom dropped me off on at an old friend of hers, but no one knows where she is. My adoptive mom told me when Haley my mom had begged her to raise me she knew something was wrong and that my mom was running from something. Because apparently my birth mom never begs that she would rather die than beg. Finding her to me is like trying to find my other half, almost like, I got torn into pieces and they were scattered all around the world waiting for me to find them…

"Wow, well I can understand what you mean by that." " And the only way to really find you're parents is to go through all the packs around the world, but that could take years and by the time you do find the pack that you're family is in they may have decided to start their own pack!" said Dyson

Alright, I'm up for an adventure, just tell me where I can find these packs at and I'll be gone plus I'm sure that will make you're partner Tamsin happy!

"Yeah, well I don't care what she thinks, and you can't leave here yet, well not until you pass the test!" Said Dyson

What test?

"The test that you have to pass, the one where you have to choose between the light and the dark fae!" said Dyson

You are kidding right. I actually have to take a test! What is it like a written test to see how much I know about our kind?

"Um, no it is a fight to the death!"

WHAT, what test I was not prepared for this!

"Relax, you're allowed to use your wolf.

And it's to see if you're strong enough, I mean if your mom hid you so that no one would find you then you would've had to of come from a very strong family, I mean it is not often that we find out that there is someone that is supernatural that we did not know about!" said Dyson

So, all I have to do is pass this test then pick a side before I can leave?

"Yea, of course you need to make sure you wear something that you will not care if you get blood on it though!" said Dyson

Okay, so when can I Take this test?

"Whenever you're ready!" said Dyson

I am ready let come on go wolf man!

"Wolf man?" asked Dyson?

Yea, that is your new nickname.

"Um, okay well let's go!" said Dyson

*At an abandoned building*

Fight, fight, fight that is what I kept hearing there were so many people here shouting fight repeatedly, with this many people here shouting fight I have the feeling that it is going to be a very close match!

Any I had just picked out my weapons, and walked into the fighting circle!

When I stepped into the circle, a huge Cyclopes had stepped into the circle as well… Well, time to put my training to good use!

Everyone had stopped shouting when the fight started probably wondering what I am doing.

You see since I turned into a wolf I started to take all sorts of training classes like hand to hand combat, learning how to fight with any kind of weapon, and how to kill someone with a stiletto of course I learned that last one from Taylor..

Anyway, one of the things that I have learned is that if you can dodge someone's moves long enough for them to get tired you can easily take them down without wasting a lot of energy!

After about fifth teen minutes he finely wore himself out when he stopped.

I took my chance to fight back, I punched him in the face, then in the stomach, then I flipped him right over my shoulder onto the ground and last but not least I put my foot on his back and plunged my stiletto into his back thus killing him!

All right, who is next?

Then this really weird person came out and tried to put his hand on my temples of course before the first match started Kenzi warned my to keep him away and out of my head.

Therefore, I did what I had to do and no, I did not just go around dodging his every move because I knew he would be expecting that.

Therefore, I would just stand in one place, let him get close to me then I would punch him, and then move to a different place wait for him to come then I would kick him.

I just kept switching up my routine so that he would never know what to expect, though I think after a little while he caught on and stopped coming towards me.

Therefore, I did the next best thing I took of my stiletto and through it at hi face, but what I did not expect was the heel part of my stiletto went straight into his eye.

After he took it out of his eye, he dropped to the floor.

So I slowly but cautiously made my way over to him and put on my other stiletto then took out the dagger I had tucked into my sleeve and plunged it into his back in the same exact place where I had plunged my stiletto in the other guy!

When I killed him, I knew they were all expecting an answer so I gave them one!

I choose neither! I refuse to pick a side when I know nothing of either side, I would much rather be a lone wolf than be bound by a side that I cannot leave!

After I said that, I walked away and headed back to my motel room to clean up.

I had just gotten out of the shower and walked back into my room when I saw Tamsin sitting on my bed.

Um is there something I can help you with Tamsin?

"How did you do that?" asked Tamsin

How did I do what shower, I mean it is quite easy you just turn those knobs there and pull up that plug and water sprays out of the shower head it is quite relaxing really.

"Ha-ha no not that I wanted to know how you fought like that, I have never in all my life seen any fighting style like that in all my life!" said Tamsin

After Tamsin said that, I went and sat down on the other side of her so that I could talk to her easier.

I learned that your always supposed to keep them guessing if you do then you will always have the upper hand. Besides I would much rather have the upper hand than die because I stuck to the same routine.

"Wow I never thought of it that way, you know you're not so bad I mean I thought that since you knew Kenzi that you would probably cause a lot of trouble!" said Tamsin

Yea, I can understand that, but I am not here to cause trouble I am only here to find my birth parents that is all I came here for!

"Well I wish you the best of luck and if you need any help just let me know, because I would be more than happy to help!" said Tamsin

Thank you I really appreciate that!

**Hey, everyone, what do you think of this story?**

**I would like to dedicate this story to the soldiers, who are deployed right now. The ones who are fighting to protect us, to keep us safe!**

**This story is dedicated to all the soldiers that are deployed, that are coming home, and the ones that have died to protect us! **

**In addition, I would like to say Happy Valentines Day! **

**Moreover, one more thing… Welcome home Daddy!**

_**O say! Can you see, by the dawn's early light, what so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?**_

_**Whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight O'er the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming, and the rocket's red glare, the bomb's bursting in air, Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there, O say does that Star spangled banner yet wave O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave? **_


	2. Hybrid

Black Thorn

_We should not have left her; we should have kept her,_

_Now we may never find her! I just hope wherever she is she is happy and safe!_

Chapter 2: Hybrid

Dyson's PoV

As soon as I heard Tanya's last name I knew exactly who she is, well her adoptive last name.

She is Blake's cousin, I remember Blake telling me about her.

Blake is going to want to know that she is here.

Oh, man I need to tell Hale about Tanya!

~The Ash Cave~

Hale, you need to listen to what I am saying.

This is Blake's cousin were talking about, you and I both know how strong Blake is ,but Tanya she is a hybrid she has every species in her, she is more powerful than any other being in the world!

"Dang she is powerful, ugh if the morrigan founds out about this we will have a big mess, we need to keep this under the radar the dark cannot know about this!" Said Hale

Yea, but what about the peace plan, they cannot harm her right!

"She is unaligned she didn't choose a side, which means no protection from either side!" said Hale

Aw man so what are we going to do about her, I mean she did not exactly give any hints about being a hybrid. Even during the test, she did not use any powers whatsoever, she could disappear and live life like a human and we would not be able to find her!

It seems like she does not care about power, the only thing on her mind is finding her birth parents though.

We cannot let her leave Hale, what if she is the one, then what will we do if she leaves, huh?

"Ugh, I really didn't think that we would have to worry about it this soon." " Um well you were the one that she came to I guess the only thing that we can do until were sure that she is the one, is for you to be around her all the time, hang out with he, get to know her, find out what she does know about her birth parents."

"And in the mean time have Lauren check out Tanya, you know make sure she is healthy, and maybe if were lucky she will open up to Lauren!" said Hale

All right, I will try to talk her into staying; maybe I can get Kenzi to help me too.

"How would Kenzi be able to help you?" asked Hale

Oh, Kenzi has known Tanya since they were little I guess. I said as I walked out of the room.

I just wish I knew how I would tell Kenzi about this, I mean I am going to need her help with this right?

Oh, well I guess all I need to worry about is keeping Tanya here.

~At Kenzi and Bo's place~

Please Kenzi this is very important, just could you please help me talk her into staying?

"You want me to lie to one of my closest friends just so you can keep an eye on her, just to see if she is the one!" "I mean really what kind of friend would I be if I were to lie to her?" asked Kenzi

You would be the kind of friend that would be protecting her.

Her mother left her with a close friend; her mother left her be raised by Valkory's!

You saw how well she fought without her powers, now her being raised by Valkory's she would learn how to fight as she did earlier. Now seeing as there are no wolves where she is from, who would have taught her how to control herself?

If you do this then you will be helping her, I can help her train her wolf and you can be with your old friend again also you will not feel left out when Bo is with Lauren!

"Ugh, fine but if she finds out what your up too then it is on you mister!" Kenzi said in a whiney voice.

Thank you so much Kenzi, you do not know how much this means to me!

Kenzi, Bo, and I left to go to Laurens office to talk to Tanya. Of course I do not think that it will be easy on trying to convince her to stay here when she has almost nothing here, I mean I think the only that would even keep her here is Kenzi.

When we got to Lauren's office I could not find Tanya anywhere, I actually started to freak out.

Where is did Tanya go?

"What, oh she went to the bathroom," said Lauren

Ah, okay so how is she? Is she healthy? Is there anything wrong with her?

"Okay, well Dyson one question at a time!" "And she is fine, she is perfectly healthy, and no there is nothing wrong with her, well other than some emotional damage!" said Lauren

"What kind of emotional damage?" asked Bo?

"Well I am afraid that it is not my place to you, I am sorry but it is her choice whether she tells you or not!" said Lauren

"Hey Kenzi, what are you doing here?" asked Tanya

"Tanya, are you okay?" "Lauren did not make you uncomfortable did she?" said Kenzi as she ran up to Tanya to look her over and to hug her…

"No, no I am fine!" "Actually I was more comfortable with her than I have ever been with any doctor that has seen me!" said Tanya

Well, that is good um Tanya Can we Talk to you for a minute?

"Sure, what's up?" asked Tanya?

~Blake's house~

Unknown's PoV

"You saw Anya, when you saw her?" said the old Women

"I saw her couple of days ago with her friends, only now she goes by Tanya!" said purple-eyed girl

"Hmm, what to do, what to do!" she question herself?" "Well I think we should just wait awhile before we do anything even though she is family we need to wait, don't want to scare her off now do we?" said the old women

"Yes mother, but what do we say when we do approach her?" the purple-eyed girl asked wearily

"We will worry about that when the time comes in the mean time you need to keep an eye on her, but make sure no one notices you!" said the old women

"Yes, mother I will keep an eye on her!" the purple-eyed girl said clearly ashamed of what she was about to do.

Blake's PoV

I had just shifted into my eagle of course that is the main bird I use; you see I can turn into whatever kind of bird that I please. So yea, it does come in handy mainly when I am watching someone and do not want to be noticed.

Although this time I do not want to watch Tanya, I mean she is my cousin, and the only reason why my mother wants me to watch her is because she wants to know if Tanya is actually a hybrid. Because for some reason I do not know why it is impossible for someone to be a hybrid, I think it is because there powers become so overwhelming that it ends up killing them!

Now if she actually is a hybrid like my mother thinks she is, than she could wipe out the entire world if she wanted too.

That is exactly what my mother wants; if Tanya is a hybrid then I need to keep her as far away from my mother as possible!

Third person's PoV

In a little house far away stood a man yelling at himself.

"Where is she? I want to know where my daughter is!

Patience Drake, I need to be Patient!" He said to himself.

He was looking out the window, when an idea came to him, he would go see and old friend, he knew that if his ex wife took his little girl you would take her to her sister's house. As he walked out of his little house in the woods, ?he said I will find you soon Tanya!"

Tanya's PoV

"So let me get this straight, you want me to stay so I can learn to control my wolf, but also catch up on old time with Kenzi?"

"Well yea, and at least this way you know that you have a place to stay, food to eat, and a friend!" said Dyson

"Okay, well while all of that sounds really nice, the only reason I came here was to find my parents!"

"We can help you find them too, as well training you to control your wolf!" said Dyson

"I guess I can stay for a while, but not to long!"

"Oh my gosh, yes thank you Tanya!" said Kenzi

"Yea, yeah so when does training start?"

"Ha-ha, in a hurry aren't you?" asked Dyson

"You know it, now when is training Dyson?"

"Are you ready now?" asked Dyson

"YES, come lets go wolf boy!"

~Training Dome~

Third Persons PoV

Tanya and Dyson had walked into the training dome to work on summoning her wolf, all of the time.

Of course for Tanya that would be very hard seeing as she has only ever changed when she was angry.

So Dyson set out on trying to summon her wolf by making her mad, of course it wasn't working because she is very good at controlling her emotions!

"Ah, come on are you even capable of getting angry?" ask Dyson

"Yes, but the last time I remember getting angry was when Irene kept pushing be for details about Anya's Death!" said Tanya

"How did Anya die?" "Come on, this could really help you!" said Dyson

"Annabelle, Taylor, Anya, and I were all out on a dive." "We all loved to go free diving, we had seen some sharks out and we were swimming with them for a while, when Taylor needed to go up for some air and Annabelle went up with her."

"So it was just Anya and I, we had started to go up when I guess a shark got agitated and went after Anya." "It grabbed onto her arm and was pulling, I went after her to try and get her away from the shark, there was so much blood."

"I was able to get her out of the water and slow down the bleeding, we had gotten her to the hospital but she died before they could stitch her up!"

"Ever since then Irene has been blaming me for her sisters death, and I do not blame her either I should have gotten her out of the water faster, or even went up with Anna and Taylor!" explained Tanya

"Okay, well it sounds to me like it wasn't your fault, you got her out of the water as fast as you could and got her to the hospital." " Think of it this way everyone has there time, had you not gone free diving she probably would have died some other way maybe even more painful!" " It was just her time, so do not beat yourself up over it" said Dyson


End file.
